


!creepeey!

by Storytimes_x



Category: Arsenalwfc, Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom, woso
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytimes_x/pseuds/Storytimes_x
Summary: Daan was never a fan of the dentist, would she be able to get trough it with a little help?
Relationships: Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 29





	!creepeey!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say thnx to the person who brought the picture of Daan at the dentist back, it gave me some inspiration for a oneshot.

As a professional footballer your schedule was packed most of the time which sometimes meant you had to squeeze things in. Most of the times it were things considered fun but other times not so much. "What are you girls doing on your free afternoon?" Leah asked. "Going to the dentist" Daan responded making gagging noises. "You okay?" Beth asked laughing at her. "I hate it" She said making more odd noises. "Haha, why?" Jordan asked shaking her head at the girl in disbelief. "Don't know, i just don't like it iehhww. Creeepeey!" She said containing laughter from most of the girls with some of them feeling sorry for her. "Ahw hunny" Beth said tapping her knee sitting down next to her mocking her. "Piss off" the brunette said getting up to put on her cardigan. "You want me to come with you then?" The blonde suggested which couldn't be let go without with a joke. "Hold her hand" the Irish woman said sticking her tongue out not expecting the response Daan would give. "If you don't mind"she said. "Of course not housie" the blonde said putting an arm around her shoulder giving her a big smile walking to their car. 

If you're wondering about the nickname housie let's get things 'straight'. When Beth first came to Arsenal they were sharing a house with Daan, Dom, Carle and herself but with Carla and Dom leaving it left just the two of them. The nickname was easily thought of and was still used a lot by the blonde to indicate the friendship between the two, even though she knew it was more than that. 

"It's just the dentist" Beth said seeing Daan fidget in het seat out of fear making the blonde get a death glare shot at her in response. "Sorry" the blonde said apologizing. "You know what let's make a deal" Beth proposed getting a nod from the blonde. "if you stay in your seat, which means no crying nor screaming or any of that kind" she continued with a giggle. "I'll treat you to dinner" she said smiling at the brunette who was laying still in her seat the moment the dentist and his assistant had walked in the room doing a quick round of introductions. 

"Deal" she said giving the slightest smile combined with a scary look on her face. "Danielle everything okay?" The assistant asked after she saw the look. "She's just being a little baby" Beth said smiling at her so she would know it was meant as a joke. "Like a date?" She suddenly asked after she could talk again with the smal mirror being taken out of her mouth making her facial expression change into the serious face the brunette would usually let out in training. The winger had wanted to ask it so many times before but she was insecure if the feeling were reciprocated and if not that it would change the friendship they had worked so hard on building.

"Uh if you want" she said moments later still unsure. "Yeah" the brunette responded grabbing a hold of the blondes hand when the dentist approached her with equipment.

"I guess we'll be going on a date" the brunette said smirking at the blonde getting in the car. "Guess we will hun" Beth said putting on some music on her phone. "Oi!" She said when Daan stole her phone out of her hand to play Dutch music like the many car rides before and she didn't mind one bit. 

Getting home the two couldn't stop smiling at each other. Usually one of then would go study or upstairs to take a power nap but today was different. Neither of them wanted to part just yet after what had happened in the dentist office. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Daan asked hoping she would say yes and she did. The two made their way over to the couch with snacks and popcorn. It was cheat day after all tomorrow the two of them thought stuffing themselves with it all night.

"Goodnight Dani" Beth said giving her one last smile before heading into her own room. "Goodnight Beffie" the brunette said closing her door. 

She had anticipated one of the worse days off the moth but it turned out to be one of the best with even more to follow. Knowing she wasn't the only one that had caught feelings for a teammate was a relief cause they were only growing everyday no matter how hard she'd try to avoid it. now she didn't have to anymore and with that in mind a huge smile formed on her face but she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. 

It was the blonde looking as cute as ever with her pink pj shorts and top. "Hi" she said standing in the door opening. Daan tilted her head to the side quirking up her eyebrows signaling her to continue to speak. "Can i uh stay here?" She asked. "Miss me already?" Daan asked winking at the girl getting out of her bed to take her hand. "That's a yes I suppose" the blonde said getting tucked in the bed by Daan who found a comfy spot on top of her chest. 

"Can't we skip to the 3rd date" Beth asked her. "What's that?" The brunette asked playing it dumb. "You know what" she said making a goofy face. "Yeah we can" Daan said leaning in to kiss her. "I've been wanting to do that for so long" the blonde said leaning in for another kiss. "We've got the whole night" the midfielder said pulling her closer by her hips. "And a day of tomorrow" earning a smirk from Beth who was leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
